Balloons
by Kyo's Querida1293
Summary: Remus reflects in the park. RL/SB Slash. Drabble. Written for the prompt 'balloons'.


**Hey there. Welcome to 'Balloons'! I'm kind of nervous about posting this. This is not only my first Remus/Sirius fanfiction, but my first slash fanfic at all really. I had been wanting to write something for Remus and Sirius for a while and my friends know that I really like writing fluff so my friend Kelsey challenged me to write a Remus/Sirius drabbleusing the prompt balloons. (No I don't know why she chose balloons when I asked she just shrugged) So here it is. I hope you guys like it! The only thing I request is that you be gentle in your reviewing! No flames please, although constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all. **

**Btw, I would like to dedicate this to remuslives23 and Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love. I know you guys have no clue who I am, and that the chances of you guys actually reading this is slim to none but I felt it necessary to dedicate it to you guys because until I stumbled onto your fanfics about a year ago I used to see Remus/Sirius and go "Ewww, they totally don't go together". But now I own 3 puppy love t-shirts, Remus/Sirius fan art covering my wall and everytime one of you updates I do a small dance of joy. Thank you so much for opening me up to this awesome ship and in a weird indirect way inspiring this drabble!**

* * *

BALLOONS

Remus stared at the clouds floating by from his spot on the picnic blanket on the park ground. He sighed and sat up on his elbows to try and find his boyfriend who had ran off after getting distracted by something in the muggle park.

One of the reasons Remus had chosen the apartment that he currently shared with Sirius was because of its close proximity to this park. Remus had always liked parks. Some of the best and worse times of his life had happened in them. But no matter what, he was always calm in them. The weeks between the time he had been bitten and his first transformation had been spent in the park. He would swing on the swings and somehow, as the wind rushed through his hair and the world became nothing but blurs around him, he almost forgot about all of the anxious worries that consumed his heart.

He had been in a park when he got his Hogwarts acceptance letter. A large tawny owl had just flown up to him as sat in the top of a tree he had climbed earlier. After years of believing that because of his lycanthropy he'd never be able to see the inside of the magical school his father told him so much about, the letter lifted a great burden off of his shoulders. He could only remember two times he was ever happier.

He was in a park the night after his mother passed away. He had been crying all night. It was dark, it probably wasn't safe to be there but he couldn't bring himself to go. His mother was _dead. _One could argue that he should've seen it coming. She'd been sick for months. But things change when it actually happens. Sirius had been the one to finally come get him. He had come up to him and slid his arm around and whispered that he'd be okay.

It was also the night he realized that he was really, truly in love with Sirius Black.

And last, but not least, the first time Sirius had kissed him had been in a park. He had been staying with the Potter's that summer, along with Sirius and Peter. They had been in an intense water balloon fight with James and Peter when Sirius (in his typical spontaneous Sirius way) had decided that it was high time to play hide and go seek, making Peter it. Remus had hidden behind a large clump of oak trees when Sirius had simply come up to him and pressed him against the trees before pressing his lips to his firmly. After months of what he thought was unrequited love, he was sure that that moment was one of the other two happiest moments of his life.

Remus sat all the way up and continued to scan the park for Sirius. When he spotted him, he realized that he was surrounded by a large group of children all on line for a guy selling balloons and balloon animals. Remus laughed and shook his head as Sirius bounced on the balls of his feet impatiently, just like the children around him. Remus continued to observe his boyfriend as Sirius asked for a balloon animal and watched in fascination as the man bent the balloon in the shape of an unidentifiable four-legged creature.

When Sirius had paid the man he sprinted over to Remus with a look of pure excitement on his face.

"Look Remus!" he exclaimed. "These muggles are so creative! They make these balloon things and then they twist them into animals! Look, he made me a dog!" Sirius continued to shove said balloon animal into Remus' face.

It was a bright pink, four legged, sad attempt at a canine, but Sirius' face glowed with a happiness that made it seem as if the helium filled rubber was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Remus smiled and he checked to see if any children were watching before quickly pecking the young man in front of him on the lips.

Sirius gave him a small smile when he pulled away and said "What was that for?"

Remus shrugged and said "I love you."

Sirius' smile widened and he said "I love you, too."

And although people were dying, Voldemort was gaining power and the full moon was in three days, Remus could only see Sirius. And looking at him he knew that they would make a whole new set of memories in this park. Together.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! It'd be really nice if you'd review...hint hint...**

**~Kyo's Querida1293**


End file.
